Menuetttanzen
by thegreenlily
Summary: "Hey, ihr tanzt doch nicht ohne mich, oder?", grinste Sirius direkt neben mir. Remus spielte ein Menuett an, da verzog er sein Gesicht. "Ah, doch, ihr tanzt ohne mich.", grinste er. "Die anderen tanzen auch nicht Menuett.", meinte Alice beruhigend. "Aber es sähe blöd aus, wenn ich mit Lily als einziger Menuett tanze.", grinste ich meinen bescheuerten besten Freund an. OS JL


**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**Tatsächlich so zu sagen noch ein Oneshot, mehr oder weniger basiert auf diesem hier 'Quidditchtraining'... Viel Spass... xoxo**

Sie sah so hübsch aus. Wie ein Engel..., dachte ich so für mich. Ich konnte die Augen gar nicht von ihr lassen. Wann hatte sie sich so verändert? Gut, ich hatte sie schon immer als 'hübsch' empfunden, aber im letzten halben Jahr (seit sie nicht mehr mit Snape herum hing und von seinem bösen, schwarzen Geist in das Loch der Elendlichkeit gezogen wurde), seitdem war sie erblüht. "James, hör auf damit!", maulte Sirius neben mir.

"Was?", fragte ich etwas abgelenkt.

"Hör auf so zu zappeln, Tante Augusta guckt schon böse!", ermahnte er mich.

"Ich zapple nicht.", gab ich zurück, aber in diesem Moment beugte Remus sich ein bisschen vor.

"Was ist los mit dir, hör auf so zu zappeln!", hisste auch er mir zu. Ich stöhnte.

"Das ist nicht Tante Augustas Weihnachtsfeier, sondern die von Mr und Mrs McKinnon!", sagte ich bockig. "Ich zapple, so viel ich will."

"James, hör auf, so zu zappeln!", ertönte es plötzlich von Marlene, die direkt neben Lily saß. Ich wurde knallrot, weil sie mich auch ansah, als wäre ich total verrückt geworden. Wie aus Reflex strubbelte meine linke Hand unaufhörlich durch meine Haare, fast so, als wären sie nicht sowieso schon unordentlich. Früher hatte ich das ja mit Absicht gemacht, aber mittlerweile war es mehr eine unangenehme Angewohnheit, die man nicht mehr los wurde.

"Ich zapple nicht mit Absicht.", gab ich jetzt zurück. Remus, Marlene und Sirius zogen unisono ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "I - ich-", nun sah auch Lily her, mein Mund wurde trocken, meine Handflächen ganz schwitzig. "Ich bin nervös.", rutschte es mir heraus.

"Warum?", fragte Remus.

"Weil-", Mist, das hatte ich nicht gut überlegt. "Uh - weil man mich später sicher bitten wird, Klavier zu spielen und ich schon ein bisschen aus der Übung bin.", fiel mir letztendlich nur als Ausrede ein. Sirius' bescheuerte Augenbrauen waren jetzt in seinem bescheuerten Haaransatz verschwunden.

"Du könntest dir einen Zacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn du dich verspielst.", warnte Lily mich. Das war außer 'Hallo' das einzige, was sie heute zu mir gesagt hatte.

"Uh - nein, nein, das ist kein Weltuntergang.", erwiderte ich rasch. "Es macht mich einfach nur nervös.", setzte ich hinterher, woraufhin sie sich zu ihrem Sitznachbarn, nämlich Frank Longbottom, umdrehte.

"Wird dann auch getanzt?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Klar. Sie stand natürlich auf Longbottom. Mist. Mist, Mist, Mist, Mist! "Spiel' doch einfach irgendetwas, wo du sicher bist, dass du dich nicht verspielst.", schlug Marlene lächelnd vor.

"Oder du improvisierst ein bisschen, dann merkt niemand, wenn du dich verspielst.", munterte Remus mich auf.

"Er lügt uns die Hucke voll. Was ist wirklich los?", kam erbarmungslos von Sirius. Ich stöhnte.

"Ich lüge euch nicht die Hucke voll.", maulte ich.

"Klar, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass du von uns allen - nichts für Ungut, Moony (der nickte nur verständlich) - am besten Klavier spielen kannst.", meinte er nur. "Mann, jetzt hör auf zu zappeln!"

Mein Blick fiel wieder auf Lily, die jedoch gar nicht mehr mit Frank sprach, sondern erheitert ihr Dessert löffelte. Sie trug heute ein hübsches, dunkelgrünes Kleid, mit einem breiten Gürtel in der Taille und etwas ausgestellten, langen Ärmeln. Ihre Haare waren ganz wellig und sie trug eine dunkelgrüne Samtschleife an ihrem Haarreifen. "James, hör auf Marlene anzustarren!", flüsterte Sirius plötzlich.

"Was?", zum Glück wurde in diesem Moment die Tafel aufgehoben. Unsere Väter setzten sich zusammen, um einen Brandy zu trinken und da ich in ein paar Tagen siebzehn wurde, durfte ich mich zu ihnen setzen und auch einen kleinen Schluck haben. Ich beobachtete sie weiter. Sie unterhielt sich mit Alice und lachte dabei. Mir war schon einmal aufgefallen, dass sie, wenn sie lachte, eine ganz süße Bewegung mit ihrer linken Hand machte. Sie 'schlug nicht einfach ihre Hand vor ihren Mund', nein, sie tippte nur mit den Fingerspitzen ihrer linken Hand auf ihre Lippen.

Und wenn sie 'herzlich' lachte, lang und ausgibig über etwas, was sie amüsierte, dann sah man beinahe alle ihre Zähne. "Jetzt starrst du Alice an!", ermahnte Sirius mich. "Hör auf, die Mädchen an zu starren, die denken doch wer weiß was!", meckerte er.

"In der Tat.", mischte Mr Longbottom sich ein. Ich wurde rot und warf einen bösen Blick zu Sirius. "Du musst wissen, unser Sohn hat ein Auge auf Alice geworfen.", Frank verschränkte seine Arme.

"Dad!", machte er gequält.

"Anstelle davon, die Mädchen an zu gucken, könntest du uns etwas auf dem Pianoforte vorspielen.", forderte Mr McKinnon mich jetzt tatsächlich auf. Ich erhob mich und seufzte leise für mich.

"Natürlich, Mr McKinnon.", er nickte mit aufmunternd zu.

Aber tatsächlich, als ich mich an das Pianoforte setzte, da hatte ich urplötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Also, nicht nur Lilys Aufmerksamkeit, jetzt sahen beinahe alle zu mir, aber mich interessierte nur, dass sie guckte. Der Einfachheit halber spielte ich ein hübsches Sonat von Mozart, das ich recht gut beherrschte. Verhaltener Applaus ertönte, als ich endete, aber ein Seitenblick zu Lily verriet mir, dass sie jetzt mit Frank redete. Er nickte und verschwand plötzlich.

"Ach, lass mich mal.", Remus grinste und setzte sich neben mich auf den Hocker. Ich grinste. "Ist das eine Herausforderung?"

"Nimmst du sie an?", wir begannen, in unterschiedlichen Oktaven dasselbe Stück zu spielen, wobei ich mich als der Bessere heraus stellte. Lachen ertönte, als ich mich verspielte (mein Blick war auf Lily gefallen, die meinen Blick auch noch eingefangen hatte) und ich errötete, danach konzentrierte ich mich lieber wieder auf das Klavier.

Frank gesellte sich mit seiner Violine zu uns, da stand ich auf. "Hey, gibst du auf?", lachte Remus. Ich grinste.

"Nun, irgendjemand muss ja noch tanzen.", meinte ich. Die beiden nickten.

"In der Tat, in der Tat.", stimmte Frank zu. Tatsächlich tanzten jetzt ein paar der älteren Herrschaften sowie der Cousin von Marlene mit Marlene. Frank beachtete das gar nicht, sondern stimmte seine Geige gerade. Ich räusperte mich und stellte mich zu Lily und Alice, die mich erwartend ansahen.

Eigentlich wollte ich Alice zuerst bitten, damit es nicht auffiel, dass ich Lily bat, mit mir zu tanzen, aber die beiden sahen mich so erwartungsvoll an, dass ich meinen guten Vorsatz vergaß und mich direkt vor Lily verneigte. "Darf ich bitten, 'Miss' Evans?", ich versuchte es mit einem charmanten Grinsen (so wie Sirius das dann immer machte), aber ich wurde dabei rot.

"Hey, ihr tanzt doch nicht ohne mich, oder?", grinste Sirius direkt neben mir. Remus spielte ein Menuett an, da verzog er sein Gesicht. "Ah, doch, ihr tanzt ohne mich.", grinste er.

"Die anderen tanzen auch nicht Menuett.", meinte Alice beruhigend.

"Aber es sähe blöd aus, wenn ich mit Lily als einziger Menuett tanze.", grinste ich meinen bescheuerten besten Freund an, der endlich bekam, was er verdiente! "Komm, komm, Tatze, tue, was man dir sagt.", ich hielt ihr wieder meine Hand hin, da willigte sie an.

"Tanzt Ihr oft Menuett?", fragte sie mich spielerisch.

"Selbstverständlich, Mademoiselle, es gehört für mich zu den Tugenden wie Barmherzigkeit und Geduld.", sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und lächelte nur ähnlich wie die Mona Lisa. Ich hätte fast links und rechts verwechselt, so vertieft war ich in ihren Anblick. "Gefällt Euch die Festlichkeit?", fragte ich weiter.

"Ich war mir nicht darüber im Klaren, wie formell sie sein würde, dennoch fühle ich mich sehr wohl, Monsieur.", gab sie zurück. Alice kicherte vergnügt, als wir uns zu viert an den Händen fassten und im Kreis drehten.

"Wo habt Ihr gelernt, Menuett zu tanzen?", fragte ich sie nun. Lily wurde ein bisschen rot.

"Im Ballett.", erwiderte sie. "Wieso beherrscht Ihr es?"

"Nun, es ist eine Tugend, nicht wahr?", ärgerte ich sie, woraufhin sie wieder lächelte. "Meine Familie ist eine recht alte Zauberfamilie, ich habe - uh - gewisse Pflichten, was meinen gesellschaftlichen Umgang angeht.", erklärte ich dann. Da sie darauf nicht antwortete, schwieg ich kurz. Vermutlich dachte sie an die Begebenheit mit Snape vor einem halben Jahr.

Ihre Augen huschten plötzlich zum Klavier, wo Frank und Remus saßen. "Ihr habt schön gespielt.", sagte sie urplötzlich. Ich wurde umso röter.

"Uh... Nicht perfekt, ich... Ich bin nicht mehr so gut. Meine Eltern haben ein sehr großes Musikzimmer mit einem großen Flügel. Früher habe ich jeden Tag gespielt, aber momentan habe ich einfach keine Zeit und in Hogwarts...", stotterte ich ein bisschen blöd. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an. "Danke.", murmelte ich schließlich verlegen, da grinste sie schließlich doch.

Als das Menuett endete, da merkte ich an der Art, wie sie in einer tiefen Révérence versank, dass sie Ballett getanzt hatte. Alice errötete und versuchte, es ebenso hübsch zu machen, aber sie kam nicht so tief. Remus stimmte einen Walzer an, da hob ich fragend meine Augenbrauen. "Miss Evans?", fragte ich und hielt ihr erneut meine Hand hin. Sie schien so glücklich, überhaupt einen Tanzpartner zu haben, dass sie wieder lächelte und einwilligte.

"Steht Frank auf Alice?", fragte sie aus heiterem Himmel.

"Was?", hakte ich nach.

"Frank und du - ihr seid Freunde. Steht er auf Alice?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

"Uh - ich weiß nicht.", meinte ich. "Er hat es noch nie ausgesprochen.", sie nickte nur. "Wieso, steht Alice auf ihn?", hakte ich nach. Hatte sie jetzt für ihre Freundin gesprochen - oder etwa für sich gefragt?

"Keine Ahnung, ich werde sie mal fragen.", sagte sie nur. Ich brachte sie in eine Drehung, als sie zurück in meinen Arm kam (wo sie übrigens tatsächlich sehr gut zu passen schien), da waren ihre Wangen ganz rosa. "Du bist ein guter Tänzer."

"Das war schon das zweite Kompliment.", bemerkte ich. Sie wurde umso röter. "Du siehst - uh - ganz reizend aus, Lily.", fügte ich hinzu.

"Dankeschön.", lächelte sie.

Schweigend tanzten wir weiter, dabei streiften sich unsere Blicke nur selten. "Weißt du, Lily, ich hatte mich gefragt-", in diesem Moment endete das Stück und einige Leute applaudierten wieder. Wir lösten uns voneinander und sie knickste wieder, während wir ebenfalls applaudierten.

Danach verließ mich der Mut. Ich hatte sie fragen wollen, ob sie vielleicht doch mit mir ausgehen wollte, aber als sie mich nun ansah, da traute ich mich nicht mehr und verneigte mich ein wenig vor ihr. "Hey, Krone, Partner tauschen.", grinste Sirius und reichte mir Marlenes Hand. Lily knickste vor Sirius und die beiden tanzten.

"Jamie?", Marlene legte sofort ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, sodass ich grinsen musste. "Stehst du auf Lily?"

"W - was? Nein!", rief ich beinahe aus. Sie kicherte.

"Also ja.", meinte sie.

"Ich... Oh Mann, du kannst mir ja kaum verübeln, dass ich sie ansehe, sie sieht so hübsch aus heute.", maulte ich sofort. "Ich weiß, wie unhöflich es ist, Damen in den Ausschnitt zu schauen, aber wenn sie ihn mir nicht zeigen will, dann muss sie ihn hoch ziehen.", erklärte ich resolut. Tatsächlich löste Marlene sich über meinen Ausbruch von mir.

"So habe ich das nicht gemeint.", sagte sie rasch. Ich löste mich von ihr.

"Ich gehe an die frische Luft.", maulte ich und ließ sie einfach auf der Tanzfläche stehen.


End file.
